


A siblings' duty

by Blue_Lion_lover



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Childbirth, Children of Characters, F/F, M/M, Mentioned Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem), Mentioned Golden Deer Students (Fire Emblem), Parent-Child Relationship, Pregnancy, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Surrogacy, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Lion_lover/pseuds/Blue_Lion_lover
Summary: After the war, Jeritza lives with his husband, Bereto, while their sisters, Mercedes and Beresu, live together. But the two couples want their own children. The only solution is the surrogacy but how ask your sister to be the mother of your husband's child? Or your brother to be the father of your wife's child?
Relationships: Jeritza von Hrym/My Unit | Byleth, Mercedes von Martritz/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. And English isn't my native language. Please have mercy if my work isn't perfect and if there are mistakes.

-"You asked us what?" The blond haired girl yelled at her brother and his husband. At her side, her blue haired wife sights. Their respective brothers seemed to be disappointed.  
-"Mercedes, Beresu, please listen what we have to say.  
-Brother, you and Jeritza want a child, but one of your own. But what you ask to us is…  
-You're our sisters. We think about surrogacy and we think you'll be the best mothers."  
Each girl looks at her brother, then their eyes meet. Jeritza and Bereto gaze their sister, hopefully.  
-" We understand that you want a child but we have a question. The one who bears the child will be their mother or aunt?" Mercedes asks, with a worry expression on her face.  
-"Their biological mother but for the sake of their, you two will be their aunts. Please, Mercedes, sister, think about this.  
-Why not, but I have another question. If I accept to be the mother, I guess Jeritza will be the father. And if Mercedes will be the mother, you will be the father, right brother?  
-Yes of course! " The blue haired man nodded his head. He hopes his sister or her wife will accept his offer. He want so deeply a child of his own, like his husband. They knew their sisters' choice will affect their future and lives but they will do anything for their pleasure.  
-"We… we will think about it. Right Beresu?  
-Of course Mercie.  
-Thank you girls. From the bottom of our hearts, we thank you."

Later that day…  
-"Sister?  
-Yes brother?  
-You look worried.  
-I think to our mother. She died when we're born. What if the same thing will happen to me? Can you sacrifice your sister's life to have a child?  
-You're strong, sis. You will not die. Trust me." The young man hugs her twin sister, patting her head and kiss her forehead. He met her blue eyes, her eyes have the same color than his, like their hair. Beresu buried her head in her brother's chest and wrapped her arm around him. They look at each other and smiled , knowing this position was one of their favorite when they're children. 

Jeritza follows his sister in the kitchen, pretending help her when she cooks.  
-"What do you want, Emile?  
-I already told you that my name is Jeritza now. I want help you to cooking.  
-Stop lying to your big sis, and tell me what do you really want.  
-I don't want to oblige you to bear Bereto's child, or oblige Beresu to bear my child, but please, give us your answer quickly.  
\- We have to think calmy for this. This situation will change your life, mine and the twins'lives. Do you know that?  
-Yes of course. I have another request. Can you speak about this to our mother. I abandoned her a long time ago, and I'm sure you are better than me to announce things like that.  
-I will do it, don't worry my precious little brother. "


	2. The decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beresu and Mercedes talk about their brothers' request and they have finally made their choice.

The two women walked in Enbarr, talking about their brothers. They have discussed a lot since the last time they met their siblings, but they don't know what can they do about the situation.  
-"You know, I think we can accept their request. We're their sisters after all. But with the orphanage, we have already a lot of children to take care of. I don't know if we have the time to carry a child." Beresu sights and watched the little ones who run in the capital's streets. Mercedes nodded her head before start talking.  
-"It's true. There are a lot of children who lost their parents during the war. To many kids suffer in Fodlan and die because of illness or famine. But we can't refuse to help our brothers because the children in the streets haven't a good life. This is to selfish.   
-Yes. Sorry, we have to continue this discussion later. I have a meeting with the Empress and the highest nobles. See you soon. "

Mercedes is cooking while Beresu arrives in their home. The lovers eat in silence and put in bed the orphans. They walk in their bed room before continue their latest discussion.   
-" I have think a lot about that. I want to accept our brothers 'request, to make them happy." The youngest woman says, with a determined look on her face. Her wife take an uneasy look, but said all the same.   
-"Are you sure? It can be difficult for you. But I will support you until the end. If this is your choice, I will respect it.  
-Thanks Mercie. I know I can count on you. I love you deeply.  
-Me too, my lovely wife. You were so kind with me when I was your student. You're like a big sister to me, despite you're younger than me. I swear we will at the side to each other until on of us will die. "

Jeritza and Bereto are in their house, in Enbarr. Four days are passed since they asked their sisters to be the mothers of their child.  
-"Do you think they will accept?  
-Maybe. They love us, I'm sure one of them will accept.  
-I think your sister will accept. Mercie was always a mother figure in the class. Beresu was always as stoic as me. She never had an interest for children, until she opened a orphanage.  
-I don't care if this is your sister or mine or both who accept to carry my child or yours or both. The only thing I want is a child on my own, just like you.  
-I think our fatherhood will coming faster that we have expected. "


	3. The announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beresu and Mercedes announced their decision to their brothers. Jeritza and Bereto are very happy but Beresu is worried because she knows that her mother died 27 years ago during the childbirth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The action take place during the Lone Moon, year 1186, nearly one year after the end of the war.

The end of the year approaches quickly. Bereto and Jeritza haven't seen their sisters since Jeritza's birthday, nearly a month ago. But this day, they will meet their sisters again. A sudden knock hits the door and two women appear in the hall.  
-"Hello brother, hello Jeritza how are you?  
-We miss you, you know that?  
-Hello girls. We're fine don't worry.  
-It's nice to see you again. Please, sister, Beresu take a sit."  
The two men sit next to each other while their sisters sit in front of their brothers. After a long minute of silence, each person staring at the other, Beresu clears her throat and began to speak.   
-"I… we… talk a lot about your request. And I will accept it. Mercie has already check my body and she thinks I can carry a child to term healthy. So, are you happy?  
-If I'm happy? This is the best new I've heard since you told me that you will marry Mercie. Seriously sis, any word is strong enough to describe how I feel!  
-This is indeed a very good new. Beresu, tell me when you're ready. You can take your time. We don't have to hurry.  
-You're right Jeritza. We have to organize a big party. And guest all our old friends. I'm sure they will be happy. "  
Mercedes takes her brother's hand and start dancing in the living room. The twins, leaned against each other laugh before their lovers' joy. They can't be happier .

The twins decided to go to the monastery, to visit their parents 'grave. After put down a bouquet of flowers, Bereto kneels down and put his forehead against the stone.  
-"Father, mother, we love you. We miss you. Maybe in a other world, you can be alive again and guide us.  
-Mother… I' m afraid. For my brother, I will accept to carry his husband 's child but I don't wanna die. Not like you. You were a very kind person, according to father but, you never have the chance to see your children. I will honor your sacrifice, giving birth to a healthy child and love it, even if it will consider me as its aunt. I love you. "  
Bereto kisses the grave, before leaving his place to his sister. A sad smile appears on her face before she press her lips against the gravestone. The two siblings left the graveyard behind them. They returned to their houses, happy, knowing their lovers wait them over there.

Mercedes and Jeritza rest in the orphanage while the twins went to the monastery. They stared at each other for a long time.   
-"Are you happy, brother?  
-Yes. Beresu is really nice girl. You have an amazing luck.  
-I know. But you are lucky too. And don't worry about her. I will take care of her. And you and Bereto will be here if we need help right?  
-Of course. We're your brothers. This is our duty to protect you both. We will accept our brother's duty like you have accepted your sister's duty. The siblings 'duty is more important than anything else. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this story. I S-support Jeritza with M/Byleth and Mercie with F /Byleth so this situation could be happened in my runs.


	4. Carrying part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beresu has finally accepted her brother's request. But a pregnancy can be very difficult and she will learn this.

Bereto, his sister leaned against his chest, sighted before put his hands on Beresu's belly. His breath was difficult, due to her weight. After four months of pregnancy, she began to have gain weight and a small bump.  
-"Do you know you're heavy, sis?  
-Hey, shut up! It's your fault. It's you and Jeritza who want a baby and I have accepted to carry it.  
-Stop yelling at me, I was joking. I'm glad you accepted our request. And he is happy too. You're alright? You were very pale the last time I saw you.  
-Don't worry. Just some morning sickness. My nausea stop some days ago but I'm always tired. Mercie told me to not overwork but I must help her with the orphanage.  
-She's right. Get some rest with me. It's been a while since the last time we slept together. "  
Beresu closed her eyes and fall quickly asleep, her breath lulling her brother, who fall asleep too.

-" Mercedes, they're cute right?  
-Of course! We have slept like that when we were younger. Do you remember?  
-Not really. It's seem they're deeply asleep. Beresu looks exhausted. Is she alright?  
-Don't know worry. She's carrying your child, don't forget that. She's always very tired at the end of the day, but has some sleep troubles. I love singing lullabies for her or tell her stories. And massage her feet when they're swelling.  
-She seems cuter by the days. I hope the baby will be healthy. I will feel so bad for you and Bereto if something will happen to her.  
-Yeah. But I will help her with the delivery. Marianne and maybe Linhardt will help too. She will be into good hands.  
\- Okay. Thanks. "  
The duo sit down on the other sofa, leaving the Eisner siblings sleep in peace.

A good hour later, Bereto and Beresu wake up. The young woman sits on her brother's laps and hugs him.The oldest woman laughs before her brother-in-law face and asks the twins.  
-" Have you slept well you two?  
-Yeah. It's good to sleep. You know how it's hard to sleep for me at the night. But I'm hungry now.  
-You ate just before our nap, three hours ago. Don't tell us you are hungry again, sis. Your appetite is more impressive than mine, and I have already a good appetite!  
-Don't blame your sister, honey. She's eating for two, don't forget that. And she is very, very nice because she has accepted our request, which will impact her life.  
-Yeah, yeah I know. What do you want sis? Something sweet? Or spicy?  
-Both. Maybe the fried apples with the spice from Brigid Mercie cooked last time. I have enjoyed them so much!  
-It's my duty to make you happy. Leave me some minutes, I'll cook this for you! "  
Mercedes runs toward the living room and went in the kitchen.  
-" You're lucky, Beresu. Mercedes enjoys cooking, specially for you and the baby. She's so kind with everyone.  
-I know. I love her so much. She's my world, my light in the night. Even if she's their aunt, she loves speak to the baby as if she was their mother and… "  
Beresu didn't finish her sentence, surprise by a sudden movement inside of her. Bereto gazed at his sister because he felt the kick as well.  
-" D-did you feel that, Beresu? I think someone knows we spoke about their. The baby is amazing, even if it was not yet born.  
-You're right Bereto. The baby's first kick. Come Jeritza, it's you're child too!  
-Hey little one. I'm your father, Jeritza. Don't disturb too often your mom or papa will be angry. "  
At this moment, Mercedes came in the room. Her wife, her brother and her brother-in-law tell her what has happened some minutes ago. She laughed and embraced her wife, half-crying. Everybody in the room knows now that the near future will be bright.


	5. Carrying part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our dear siblings are almost ready to celebrate the little one's birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The three first chapters are during the Lone Moon year 1186. The chapter 4 is during Horse bow moon year 1187 and this chapter takes place during the Pegasus moon year 1187 (almost a year after the first chapter). So the baby was conceived during the Harpstring moon, around Mercedes's 30th birthday.

-"Hey girls! How are you?  
-Hello brother, hello Bereto. We're fine. Come in!  
-Where's my sister? Does she know we're here? And is the baby already born?  
-Nope. We would have told you if the baby was born. Beresu is in the living room. She's due any day now. But she's waiting for you. Follow me. "  
The two men follow Mercedes and saw the youngest woman sit on a sofa, a blanket around her. When she saw her twin brother, a big smile appeared on her face. She waved her hands and invited her brother to sit next to her. Bereto puts his head on Beresu's shoulder and his hand on her belly.  
-"I've missed you so much. You're cuter than ever you know? I hope the little one is kind and gentle with you.  
-The last time we met was two weeks ago. But I've missed you too. This troublemaker will be here soon. And they were calmer the past couple days. Mercie thinks the baby will be big.  
-About this, can we stay until the baby is old enough to eat without mother?  
-Yes of course. You can stay as long as you want. We're glad to have you. Sorry but I've to watch the children. See you later. And you, send the men if the baby is coming. Don't forget it's just a matter of time now.   
-Yeah, I know dearest. Don't worry I will be careful. "  
Afte Mercedes's leaving, Jeritza came to his sister-in-law's side. He smiles at her and kiss her cheek gently before began to speak.  
-" You seem healthy. I hope Mercedes take care of you in my place. She's happy to have a nephew or a niece. Do you know the child's gender?  
-Not yet. But, given she is your big sister and I'm the first born, like I read in my father's diary, she thinks we will have a girl first like our mothers. Honestly, I don't care about that. I just wanna an healthy baby and safe delivery.  
\- Earlier, you said the baby will be tall. I don't think it will be the case. When we were professors, you were the shortest. Maybe the child will take that from you.   
-That's not nice! I was maybe the shortest but I was the faster and the most agile. You're evil, Bereto.  
-Calm down, Beresu. I was just kidding. You were the most popular, the best with a sword, and the prettiest professor . And it's not just my opinion, it was male students' opinion.  
-Honey, stop teasing your sister or I cut your throat. You must help her. It's your duty as a twin brother.  
-You're right. Do you need something? A tea maybe? A foot's massage? Something to eat?   
-Nggh… "  
Bereto and Jeritza shared a concerned glance. Beresu holds her belly with a pain expression on her face. Her breath was difficult and jerky.  
-" Sis, are you alright?  
-I need Mercie. I'm sure the baby is coming.  
-Don't move, lay down and breath deeply ! I will bring her here soon."   
Jeritza left the room and found his sister in the garden with the children. He explained her the situation briefly and, after she send the orphans in town, Mercedes followed her brother and bring her wife in the infirmary, with the men's help.

Twelve hours have passed since Mercedes and Beresu went in the infirmary. Twelve hours of stress for them, but for their brothers too.  
-"It's almost over my love. Few more pushes and the baby will be here. You can do it.   
-It's hurt Mercie. I-I don't know if I can.  
-Yes you can, Beresu. Push, now!  
-Nggh."   
A sudden cry began in the room. Mercedes was smiling, holding a small child in her arms. She clean the infant before giving it to the young mother.  
-" It's a girl. Very healthy. I will be back in a moment, I bring our brothers here.  
-Yes. She is beautiful, cute and just perfect. I cry, I know, but it's joyous tears my beloved."  
Beresu look at her daughter, who will call her "auntie" later. The young girl have blue hair, like her mother and uncle, and her aunt's and father's eyes. The rest of the family come in the room, around the bed, welcoming the new member of their special family. Jeritza takes his daughter in his arms and was happier than he was ever been. The baby smiles at her father, a very cute newborn's smile.  
-"So what is her name?  
-We choose to name her Sitri. We've chosen that name for a girl. It was our mother name, right Beresu.  
-Yes. She has our hair. And our father once told us that we have our mother's hair. So, this is a good idea.  
-Welcome to the world, Sitri Eisner von Hrym. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the way I write this story might be strange but I hope you like it all the same.


	6. Babysitting your 3 months old niece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beresu and Mercedes have to watch their young niece because her fathers have something to do.

-"Hey Sitri! Smile to Auntie Mercie!"  
The young girl stares at her aunt with an unreadable look on her face, before watch her other aunt (who is actually her mother) and babbling something incompressible. Beresu carresses the young girl's cheek and guggles before her wife's disappointed look.  
-"Don't be jealous, dear. She is maybe a little bit too young to smile.  
-Yes but, I already saw her smile to Jeritza. She was so cute. And she never smiled to me.  
-She never smiled to my brother. But, she always grin when she is about to eat.  
-So, she loves grin to her parents but not to her aunt and uncle. That's not fair!  
-Shh. Look, she fell asleep. She is so adorable. Her blue eyes and hair, an unreadable expression and incredible appetite, she's like my brother and me."  
Beresu stands up and puts the baby in her crib and follows Mercedes in the kitchen. They share a delicious meal before sitting against each other and read a book. 

A few hours later, Sitri awakes and starting crying. Mercedes takes her to Beresu. She young woman understands immediately what's wrong with the child and started nursing her, her large breast out of her bra. Neither Mercedes or Beresu have noticed that their brothers came in their house, after they finished their job, fighting against Those Who Slighter in the Dark.  
-"Oh, it's seem someone was really hungry here. Slow down, Sitri, you haven't to eat quickly. I don't want to you to suffocate.  
-You can talk, sis, but you are like her. The food hasn't have time to be cold with you.  
-Jeritza, Bereto, you're here. Sitri was nice, like always, but she doesn't want to smile to me.  
\- She's like that with Bereto. It's seem someone likes smiling to her parents only. Right, my baby girl.  
-Abababa.  
-I will give you her soon. She is eating again but it's just a matter of time."  
Beresu finished to nurse the baby before giving her to her father. Jeritza takes his daughter gently and rubs his nose against her stomach. Sitri laughs at her father's contact and makes guggle her entire family with a big smile to everyone. The evening will be great, bright and joyous.


	7. A respite in the turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bereto and Jeritza spend time with their daughter because they have a day off. And she has decided to surprise them.

-"Hello young lady, how are you my baby?  
\- Dada!"   
The ten months old girl, who began to speak some weeks ago, tries to stand up when she saw her father. Jeritza carries his daughter and takes her in the kitchen for the breakfast. Bereto, once she was in her chair, places a plate before her and started to feed her with mashed banana. But she wasn't coperative.   
-"C'mon Sitri, open your mouth and eat. I know it's our day off but feed you isn't the only thing I have to do today.  
\- No.  
\- Let me try. She want always cooperate with me. And Mercedes said her teeth come. She has maybe some teethache.  
\- If you want."

After the breakfast, the little family went in their garden and played in the first snow of the year (at least for Enbarr). Sitri takes Bereto's leg and stands up, before release the leg. Before her fathers' eyes, she began to walk but fell in the snow. Jeritza holds her and take off the snow in her hair. He smiles to her and went in the house.   
-"If you want begging to walk, do it inside Sitri. It's safer than outside in the snow. Don't worry, Papa will help you. Follow me honey. You will help us.  
-You will hold her and helped her to walk toward me? Okay. Let's go on our room. There are a lot of things she can use to help her to stands up. "

Once in the bedroom, Bereto sits in a corner of the room while Jeritza puts Sitri on her feet, before takes her hands and tell her :  
-" Okay Sitri. One leg after the other. Raise your right foot, lay down it on the floor, then, do the same thing with your left foot, okay?   
\- Oay.   
-Right. Come here, Sitri. Come hug papa."  
With the help of her father, the young girl walks towards the room, fall in her daddy's arm and laughing. She was happy to have learned something new today. Her fathers were proud of her, and happy to have a such beautiful, smart and joyful daughter who is growing by the day. They don't think that they can be happier than now.


	8. A family thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like their brothers two years ago, Mercedes and Beresu want a child of their own.

Today was the 26th of Pegasus Moon year 1188. It was young Sitri's birthday too. Jeritza and Bereto have organized a birthday party for their daughter and waited their sisters in their house. Mercedes had Beresu arrived and kissed their brothers, while Sitri ran as fast as she could toward her aunts. Bereto takes his sister in his arms and she smiles patting his head.  
-"Hey girls, good to see you. It's been a while.  
-Sure. I can't believe it. Sitri is growing so fast. Already one year.  
-She was very active today. Since she know you were coming, she run in every room of the house.  
\- Come here Sitri. Come hug your favorite aunt.  
-Hey, honey. She may have your hair color but, I think I am her most capable aunt, at least with children. "  
Mercedes pushed her wife and taking the young blue haired girl. Sitri giggled and put a wet kiss on her aunt's cheek.

The family went in the kitchen, ready to eat the chocolate cake for Sitri's birthday. She is too young to understand what a birthday is but seems happy to be with her aunts and fathers. Beresu and Mercedes gifted her sewn and knitted clothes, the baby girl was very interested by a navy blue scarf. The two elated fathers have bought child book, one of them made music when you opened it. The last present was a pendentive with the crest of Flames, which was Sitri's crest according to Linhardt, who is Bereto' best friend.

While Sitri is playing in the snow, with her new scarf around her neck, her fathers and aunts have an important discussion.  
-"We're sorry to ask you such thing, but, like you, we want a child.  
-When we saw you with Sitri, we think about having a real family. Plus, Mercie want to be a mother. I hope you understand.  
-Yeah, we do. And the orphanage? You always talk about how many children you must take care.  
-One more, one less, we don't care anymore about this. I'm thirty two in three months, it's now or never. But, if you don't want, I will understand it.  
-You're wrong Mercedes. We are beholden after all. Tell me when you are ready and your night will be hot and passionate.  
-Bereto! Don't say such thing too loud. Sitri can hear you and she is a bit young for that.  
\- I agree with your sister, dearest. Behave before our daughter please. She must keep her innocence as long as she can.  
-Sorry, sorry. But, create life must be so pleasant. Right Mercie?  
-Yes. I'm excited about this. Let's try tonight if you want!  
-Hell yeah!"  
The blue haired man takes his sister-in-law 's arm and started a dance, while his sister and husband are glancing at each other.  
-" They seem… enthusiasts.  
-You can say that. Mercedes may be my sister but I didn't know she was like that.  
-Me neither. At least, we can have a child of our own, and the rest doesn't matter."

Later that night, Bereto move away from Mercedes. They both panting and sweating but are elated. They separated from each other, returning to their lover's side for the rest of the night. Soon, a new person will arrive in the family, but for now, they have to focus on the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for destroying Mercedes 's image but, for the sequel, I have to do it.


	9. The miracle of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes and Bereto's son was born but, thee is something weird about him.

Mercedes was laid on a bed, exhausted after the birth of her son. Linhardt, who had helped with the delivery, put the little boy in his mother's arms, before congrats her again and leaving. Beresu came to Mercedes's side and kissed her jaw, strocking the little guy's cheek.  
-"He is so cute. Linhardt said he has the Crest of Seiros. I thought he will have the Crest of Lamine or the Crest of Flames.  
-But why has he this crest? I mean, I have the Crest of Lamine and your brother has the Crest of Flames, so there is any reason for our son has a another crest.  
-Actually, a child can have another crest than is parents' ones. My father had the Crest of Seiros. Our son might have inherited his crest from by father.  
\- And something else than the crest. His hair, his eyes, even his features, he looks like Jeralt.  
-If you don't mind, can we name him after my father? I know our brothers have names their daughter after my mother, so, maybe you prefer that we name him after one of your relatives.  
-No. Jeralt is fine my dear. Yes, Jeralt Eisner von Martritz, born the 22th day of the Red Wolf Moon, year 1189."

Later that day, Jeritza and Bereto, who have heard the new, came with their daughter to see their sisters and nephew. Sitri, who is almost two years old seems very happy to see her baby cousin.   
-" Papa, can I play with the baby? I'm so happy to have a cousin. I wanna play with him.   
-No Sitri. Your cousin is too young. He was born today you know.  
\- Yeah, and I don't think my sister will be happy if you are too turbulent. Please calm yourself for a moment.  
\- Brother, Jeritza, Sitri you're here! "  
The three of them stop, while Beresu waves her hand and runs toward her brother, hugging him. Then, she kneels and kiss her niece on the cheek, before giving a small tap in Jeritza's shoulder. They walked in the house and join Mercedes, sits in the sofa, her son in her arms.  
-"Hello. Nice to see you. Come here guys. Come see him.  
-He is cute Mercie. But it's your son after all.  
-So you think I'm cute, brother? But, you're right. He is.  
-How do you name him? Have you think about our name list?   
\- Good question brother. Mercie and I named him after our father. This is your nephew, Jeralt Eisner von Martritz.   
-He looks like dad. Which crest has he? If he has one and you know it.   
-It's rare, especially knowing any of us is a scion of house Hresvelg, but he has a major crest of Seiros. But Beresu told me that Jeralt had the same crest. He is really like his grandfather.   
-Dad's reincarnation huh. But, given Sitri is mom's reincarnation too, I'm not surprised.  
-What did you say brother? You're mumbling.  
-Nothing sis. I'm just thinking loudly. Come here young lady. You didn't wait to see him.  
-Auntie Mercie, why Jeralt is so small? And so pink?   
\- He was born this night Sitri. But he will grow, don't worry. You will be able to play with him when he will be older.  
-Yeah. It's so cool.  
-You said it. I'm really happy for you my beloved big sister.  
-Thanks my dear little brother. "  
The happy family, now six instead of five, passed a good day, speaking and admiring the new member. Jeritza, Bereto, Mercedes and Beresu not know yet how they will tell the truth to the children in the future but know that they will must choose wisely their words.


	10. A snowy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heavy snow has fallen today. Mercedes and Beresu play in the snow with baby Jeralt and the children of the orphanage.

The snow has fallen all the night and the morning. The weather was cold but Mercedes and Beresu have chosen to bring the children outside all the same. The youngs are happy, building snowmen and making snow balls, throwing them on the others. Mercedes, sitted on a chair with Jeralt on her laps, smiled, watching Beresu played with the children. The woman hadn't scarf or gloves, only a thick jacket and a cloak.  
-"Be careful, dear. It's cold today. Don't catch a cold!  
\- Stop worrying about me. Remember! I was a mercenary during the twenty first years of my life. We were sleeping outside usually, even during the coldest months of the year. When I was 13, we slept in a forest during a whole month. The forest was near to Fhirdiad, one of the coldest city in all Fodlan. I am resistant to the cold.  
\- A whole month? Outside? In a forest next to Fhirdiad? Oh dear, you didn't catch a cold? You were lucky. Plus, plague were frequent in the Kingdom. But, I think you weren't the only mercenaries who slept outside in Faerghus during the winter.  
-Yeah. When I was young, my brother and me liked playing in the snow. Playing with the children remembered me my past, before I joined the officers Academy.  
-Speaking of the Academy, I heard some of our old comrades want re-open it. When he will be older, Jeralt can join the Academy. Maybe he will fall in love with one of the professor and joined them in a war against his land. Oh don't make this face, I was joking.  
-I hope you were! This war was terrible. Claude, Hilda, Dimitri, Dedue and a lot of knights who had trusted me died. I killed people who loved me. Who trusted me! Our son can't know that one day. I won't let it happen!  
-Sorry. I didn't want to wake up bad memories. Don't cry. Take Jeralt instead, he wants to confort you.  
-Sorry my baby. Don't worry, mama is sad but it's nothing. You want dry my tears? You're so cute. "

Jeralt smiled to his mother, chasing away her tears with his small hands. Mercedes took all the kids in the house before hugging her son and lover. The snow started to fell heavily. The young boy tried to catch some snowflakes, surprised by their temperature. Viewing his face, his mothers start laughing, heading to the house before catch a cold. The atmosphere was cool, all the children watching the snow fell outside, drinking their hot chocolate as their adoptive mothers were drinking a tea, looking at their son who is creeping on the floor.


	11. He is a bit too young to play with weapons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeralt plays with his uncles' weapons. Jeritza and Bereto learn that leaving an one year old child with a lance and a sword isn't the best idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the ones who leaving kudos, you motivate me for the sequel.

-"Dads? Where are you? Jeralt is playing with your weapons you know?"  
Sitri wandered in the house, searching for her fathers. Her cousin is here today, and he was in the bedroom, a dagger in the hand. Unfortunately, she failed to take the knife from Jeralt's hands. Suddenly, Bereto arrived and asked her what was happened.  
-" What did you say, Sitri? Your cousin plays with weapons and you leave him?  
-Dad, I can't take the dagger. He has a good strength! Plus, it's not my duty to watch over him!  
-Calm down. Leave it to me."   
Bereto, with his daughter following, came in the bedroom. He approached his nephew and grabbed the knife. He putted it in the closet and carried the young boy.   
-" Hey Jeralt. You can't play with a dagger you know. It's dangerous! If she knew, your mother will kill me with her own dagger. You don't want to be the cause of your favorite uncle's death.  
-No. Love you uncle.  
-Good boy. Don't ever play with weapons until you are in age to fight. Okay?  
\- Okay.  
-I love you my nephew. "  
After putted the young boy on the floor, Bereto leaved his daughter and nephew alone, the two young children playing together.

Later that day, Jeritza went in the secret room of the house, only knowed by him and Bereto. It's in this place they kept their weapons, the Sword of the Creator and the Scythe of Sariel. He was shocked to see his nephew in the room, the sword and the Lance next to him.  
-"Young man. You have nothing to do here. Plus, these things aren't toys. You're pleased to leave this place here and now."  
Jeritza taked a menacing look. He stopped when he saw that Jeralt's eyes watered. He sighed and kneeled to the boy's level, smiling softly.  
-" Don't cry little one. I didn't want to scare you. Come in my arms. I love you and I have to protect you. If something happens to you, my sister will be angry.  
-Mama? Angry?  
-Yes. But, I will take care of my nephew and she won't be mad at me. Don't worry Jeralt. Okay?  
-Okay. "

At the end of the day, after the dinner, Jeralt and Sitri went to bed. The proud fathers and uncles read them a story, a fairy tale. The young children quickly fell asleep, dreaming about knights, king and princess. After they kissed the children's cheeks, Bereto and Jeritza leaved the room, reassured that this stressful day is over. They rested, knowing that their nephew won't be able to play with weapons, until the next day they will have to baby-sitting him.


	12. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the beginning of the year 1200. Bereto, Jeritza, Beresu and Mercedes think it's time for Jeralt and Sitri to know the truth.

The Eisner family was together. They choose to travel Fodlan for the new year. After all, a new century has begun. Jeralt, now eleven years old, and Sitri, who has reached the age of thirteen, were happy. They haven't always the occasion of being together. Their parents walked behind them, discussing about the resolution they have made.  
-"Are you sure we have to tell them the truth? They will be angry or disappointed. We have kept that for so long.  
\- You're right Mercedes but we cannot tell them before. They were too young. Remember that our son is only eleven.  
\- I agree with you, sis. I think the sooner we tell them, the sooner they will forgive us. We have to say the truth here and now.  
\- Beresu and I will speak to Sitri. Mercedes, Bereto go see Jeralt!  
-Okay! "

Sitri was surprised when her father and aunt approached her. She saw that they had a concerned gaze. When they sitted next to her, she understood that they will say something which will change her life.  
-"Sitri, we… we have to speak to you my dear.  
\- Father, Beresu, what's wrong? Is this something… important? Please, tell me everything!  
\- So. What can we say first? We're sorry about what we have to say, we should have told you before.  
-Told what? I don't like the face you have. Tell me right now!  
\- If you don't stop us every two minutes, we will have already told you what we have to say. Can you stop interrupting us for a moment?   
\- Listen, Sitri. I know it's hard for you, but, biologically, I'm not your aunt. I am your biological mother.  
\- And I am your biological father. Bereto considered you as his daughter but, he didn't fathered you. Biologically, he's your uncle. The twin brother of your birth mother."  
After this shocking new, Sitri didn't say a word. She watched her father and her mother, the woman she thought was her aunt, with a cocktail of expressions on her face: sadness, disappointment, confusion. But her face quickly changed and now, she was nothing but angry. She yelled at them, tears glimmering in her beautiful eyes.  
-" Why didn't you tell me that sooner!? Why have you lied to me for so long!?  
-Sitri calm down please. We will explain it to you. But stop crying please. My beloved daughter.  
\- I've always wondered why I have two fathers instead of a mother and a father! And what I have learned? My aunt is my biological mother! Please leave me alone! "  
The girl ran away, ignoring the tears falling on her face. Beresu shared a concerned look with Jeritza, telling silently him" I will speak to her ", before following the teenager. She found her sitting on a tree stump, crying and hiding her head in her hands . The woman took her niece in her arms, caressing her hair and soothing her.  
-" Sitri, can I speak with you?  
-Hmm.  
-Sorry to didn't tell you the truth sooner but, your fathers did not want to.  
-…   
-I know you are upset but listen to me. I choose to carry you and bring you to the world because I wanted to help my brother. I may be not a good mother for you but, I know my brother and Jeritza have taken care of you. I'm sorry, you deserved a better mother but, can you forgive me? And your fathers?  
-Maybe by the time, I will forgive both of you. After all, you are a good mother with Jeralt. Sorry for my behavior before but I was upset. Thanks for telling me the truth. But don't think you're forgiven now!  
\- I love you. You are a such good girl. Can you call me mother, just one time?  
-Yes, mother. I love you too. "  
Sitri hugged her aunt, putting her head on her shoulder. Their navy hair intertwined, as they rested in the arms of the other.

Jeralt was sitted on the floor, with his feet in the river. He was fishing, a free time and an ability he inherited from his grandfather who was a famous mercenary in all Fodlan. He heard someone approached him and turned his head. It was one of his mother and uncle. The blue haired man and the blond woman took a place next to the boy. Mercedes hugged her son and received a questioning glance from him.   
-" Mom, uncle Bereto, what do you want?  
-Just spending time with you, my son. And tell you a very important thing.  
\- I hope it's not a bad new. I saw Sitri leaves mother and Jeritza hastily about an hour ago. And she was crying.  
\- Don't worry. It's not that bad.  
\- And about what we will say to you, my favorite nephew, it may be a shock, but it's for your wellbeing. You see, I am not your uncle. Biologically, I mean.  
\- You aren't mother's twin? But you are uncle Jeritza's husband. So you are still my uncle, right?  
\- It's not what I meant. Beresu is my sister but, biologically, I am your father.  
\- No! It's can't be?  
-Actually, it's the truth. He fathered you, my son. But, he raised you as his nephew.  
-And why have you done that uncle, I mean father?  
\- I'm glad you're okay with that. Listen, Jeralt. I've done that because my sister and Mercedes once want a child of their own. Two years before this, Jeritza and I want a baby of our own too. I… I've done the same thing that my twin did. She accepted to bear our child, Sitri, and in exchange, I agreed to breed Mercedes. You are born by our union.  
\- It's hard to believe but I know you tell the truth. I don't know why, but I trust you. I always considered you as my uncle, but you're more than my uncle!  
-My dear son. Bereto loves you as an uncle and a father. How lucky you are.  
-I know mom. "  
Jeralt planted his chin in his uncle's chest, enjoying his calm heartbeat. The boy fell quickly asleep, soothing by the hand which rubbed his back. 

Later in the night, as the two teen slept, the parents discussed about the way the children took the announcement.   
-"Sitri didn't take well first, but it seems she is okay with this now.  
\- Well, a such announcement is hard. But I didn't hope she will have this reaction. She is a sweet girl after all.  
\- Jeralt took it well. He wasn't angry, just surprised. He seems happy.  
-He loves you, bro. Now he knows you are his biological father, I'm sure he will love you more than before, how lucky you are.  
-Don't be jealous sis. He loves you too.  
-I know. He is stoic but he is also a good boy.  
\- You're right honey. He is like you. Don't blush it's the truth. "  
Now that Sitri and Jeralt knew the truth, their parents were reassured. They have nothing to fear about their children, knowing they will be good persons and warriors later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is almost finish! I think I will write a last chapter plus an epilogue. I hope you will appreciate it.


	13. At war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeralt, now 18 years old, and Sitri, 20 years old, join the Officers Academy. But, a war is approaching. Those who slither in the dark aren't dead and they want to take their revenge…

Jeralt and Sitri walked together in the main hall. It was their first day at Garreg Mach. Each of them knew that its parents had met here, twenty seven years ago. They saw four students walked towards them. A girl, around Jeralt's age, with long dark green hair and a sleepy face, another cheerful girl with a long curly ginger ponytail, a small boy, with messy blue hair and a dark man who had the eyes hidden by his black hair. The six youths stopped and decided to start a discussion, by the suggestion of the ginger haired girl.  
-"Hello you two. Who are you? My friends and I are Adrestrian nobles' children. I am Felicia von Aegir, daughter of the Duke Aegir. My friend, the one who will fall asleep soon, is Count Hevring's daughter. Her name is Lyndis von Hevring. But, you can call her Lyn. The boy who tries to fight with Lyn is the son of the Count Bergliez, Boyd von Bergliez. And, the best for the end, Marquis's Vestra son, Henry von Vestra.  
\- Hello. I am Sitri Eisner von Hrym. My fathers serve the Empress. Actually, one of them was her teacher.  
\- I'm glad to meet you, Sitri. I heard a lot about you. You see, my father is the Imperial Minister, so he is right arm of her Majesty. Your fathers and mine worked together in order to destroy those who slither in the dark.  
\- Nice to meet you too, Henry.  
\- As Adrestian noble house heirs, we are all in the Black Eagle house. And you?  
\- We are in the Black Eagle house too.  
\- I am Jeralt Eisner von Martritz. My mothers take care of the orphans in all Fodlan. Also, Sitri is my cousin. But, the way we are related is… complicated.  
\- Your parents are the Ashen Demons right? I wanna fight you both.  
\- Wait Boyd! You have crests, right? Can I study them later?  
\- If… you want Lyn. But I am always ready for a fight. Shall we go, Boyd?  
\- Hell yeah. You're so cool Jeralt. "  
The two young men left their friends here. Lyn yawned, almost falling asleep on Henry's shoulder. Felicia took Sitri apart, insisting on the fact it will be nice if they are in neighbor rooms.

Soon, the six Eagles were joined by four other students, two young men and two girls. The boy with hazel hair introduced himself as the son of the Empress, Julius von Hresvelg. The other young man said he is the prince of Brigid, Stefan Macneary. The youngest girl, with purple messy hair, said she is Rebecca von Varley, daughter of the Countess Varley. The last student, a beautiful woman named Delthea Arnault, is the daughter of the star of the Opera Mittelfrank. All of them were also Black Eagle. 

During the year, strange events appear. Students in all houses died by unknown causes. But one day, the Empress, her former classmates, Jeritza, Bereto, Beresu and Mercedes arrived at the monastery, as their children left it, for a mission. The students stopped when they saw their parents and Julius wa she first who reacts.  
-" Mother, what's wrong? You're all look upset.  
\- Those who slither in the dark are alive your Highness. We must destroy them.  
\- Father, are you serious? I thought they were killed twenty one years ago!  
\- We thought that as well. But we were wrong. We need all the help we can. So, until we have defeat them, you are all no longer students here. You are all soldiers in the imperial army.  
-Okay, everyone, get ready! "  
Except Sitri and Jeralt, all youths went in their room, ready for the war. They watched their parents, not knowing what they will do. Jeritza and Mercedes took them in their arms, soon joined by the twins. After all it was maybe the last time they had together… 

The war was terrible. The imperial army and its ally, Brigid, lost a lot of soldiers. Those who slither in the dark were stronger than ever. Fortunately, all the students who didn't die during the unification war joined their former professors. But one day, Felicia, Boyd, Lyn and Henry brought two persons. A man and a girl. Hubert , Ferdinand, Caspar and Linhardt came, curious about their children's discovery and were very surprised when they recognized who were before them.  
-" Seteth? Flayn? You're alive?  
\- Yes. We passed the years after the war hiding from the world but, when we had heard about the resurrection of those who slither in the dark, we left our home to join you.  
\- What if we don't trust you? We were enemies during the war.  
\- I know, but your enemy is our ancestral enemy, so we have to help you.  
\- We will see that with her Majesty. If she disagree with your presence, you have leave, right?  
-Right. "  
Suddenly, the twins appeared. They seemed happy to see former friends. They began to discussed about what happened after the war with their old friends, mentioning their incredible children. 

Finally, Edelgard accepted the presence of the former archbishop's allies. With them, the war became easier. They started to have the hope of destroying the Argathans. The final battle was near…

The whole army made its way to Shambhala, ready for the last battle. Before it, Jeritza, Beresu, Mercedes and Bereto took apart their kids. Once they were alone, they discussed about what will happen next.  
-" You know kids, we cannot know what will happen during this battle. We can die you know?  
\- We know, uncle Bereto. But Sitri and I trust you. We know that if we stayed together, we can do everything.  
\- He's right dad. You, father and aunt Beresu are the strongest warriors in the army and aunt Mercie is our best healer.  
\- Even if we are strong, we are not immortal, Sitri. But with the Sword of the Creator, we can do it.  
\- With you at my side, my beloved wife, everything is possible.  
\- We must win this battle. After, we will live in peace. "

The battlefield was terrible mess. Allies' and enemies' bodies were everywhere. As the former Blue Lions took the Argathans by the left side and the Golden Deers by the right side, the Black Eagles and Nabateans charged towards. Bernadetta shot Pegasus knights with arrows, Hubert and Dorothea destroyed the Wyverns riders. Edelgard, Ferdinand, Petra and Caspar smashed mages and healers as Linhardt healed the injured soldiers. In the middle of the turmoil, Bereto was at his sister's back. The former mercenaries were with their lovers and children. Suddenly, Thales appears. The twins exchanged a determined gaze and charged the leader's enemies. They jumped together and, at the same time, they cutted him in two. The war was finally over. 

After the fall of the Argathans, everyone returned in Enbarr, enjoyed their victory. Jeralt and Sitri left the festivities and came under the sky night. A lot of stars shone. They heard somebody came behind them. The persons were their parents.  
-" Congrats kids. You did a great job earlier.  
\- Thank you, aunt Beresu but, without you and dad, the battle may be not over.  
\- You're right Sitri but you did a pretty good job with your cousin.  
\- We are proud of you Sitri and Jeralt. More than you think.  
\- Mom stop it. I'm blushing. Plus, as Sitri said it, we aren't the only ones who help to win this war.  
\- Certainly. But you are the only ones here who are our children. This is why we are proud of you."  
Jeritza took his daughter and sister and then, the entire family was in the arms of the others, enjoying the bright moonlight of the Cerulean moon. The war is definitely over. Fodlan will be in peace forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't imagination for the Black Eagles' kids so I have them names of characters from others Fire Emblem. Also, I know that in a previous chapter, I suggested that the Knights were all dead but no. Our Nabateans are alive.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like Owain and Lucina in Awakening when they have a S-support, Jeralt and Sitri aren't married, they are fellows.

Jeralt, Blade Breaker II  
Sitri, Sweet death  
After the battle against those who slither in the dark, Jeralt and Sitri became mercenaries. They helped the villagers and defeated thieves, traveling in Fodlan. Everywhere they went, no thief or bandit had survived. For their courage, their talent and their capacity to kill somebody without pain, they were named "The reincarnation of the Ashen Demons". 

Beresu, Wings of the Hegemon  
Mercedes, Benevolent Soul  
After the battle against those who slither in the dark, Mercedes and Beresu returned in Enbarr in their orphanage. They lived a peaceful life together, taking care of each other. One day, they received a letter from their son which said "Thanks for everything mothers, I love you." After Mercedes's death, Beresu disappeared. The rumors said that a beautiful mercenary with navy hair fought for the Imperial house, killing her enemies without mercy.

Bereto, Wings of the Hegemon  
Jeritza, Bloodstained Demon  
After the battle, Jeritza and Bereto left Fodlan. Only their sisters and daughter knew where they were and what they did. They choose a little house in Sreng and fought everyday to help Jeritza with his demon inside of him. Their battles were very violent and they were always heavily injured. One day, their fight was more violent than before and they died peacefully together.


End file.
